El archivo de las piezas perdidas
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas por los quince años de Digimon Frontier sin ningún orden particular ni relación entre sí] 3. Las sombras no se reflejan en los espejos.
1. Cumpleaños en madrugada

**El archivo de las piezas perdidas**  
 _Aquel milagro que nos mantiene conectados_

* * *

1.

 _Cumpleaños en madrugada_

* * *

Kanbara Takuya odia que lo despierten. No importa si apenas ha logrado conciliar el sueño o lleva dormido más horas de lo aconsejable. Él prefiere despertarse por su cuenta, sin que nadie lo empuje a la conciencia. Prefiere evitar que se rompa la burbuja en la que se sumerge, ese mundo de ideas fantasmas y pensamientos irreales le pertenece solo a él.

Por eso, cuando a mitad de la noche, un toque insiste en su brazo, molesto como un mosquito, y una voz cada vez más aguda rompen la paz, Takuya arruga el ceño. Tarda más de la cuenta en abrir los ojos. Los frota un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio.

No debería sorprenderse al ver la cara de su hermano menor, que se aferra a su litera con postura terca, pero lo hace. Seguramente está de puntillas en el colchón de abajo porque no existe posibilidad alguna que alcanzase la altura de su cama de otra forma. Puede verlo con la claridad tenue de una luz lejana y no alcanza a procesar si la luz del pasillo está encendida o es la luz de la calle que se cuela desde la ventana.

Aún no está despierto del todo.

 _—¿Qué?_ —dice, de mala gana.

¿No sabía ya su hermano que se despertaba de mal humor?

La sombra de la vergüenza toca las mejillas de su hermano pintándolas de rojo y Takuya debe prestar mayor atención para entender las palabras que llegan luego, susurradas como gotas que caen una a una.

—Tuve una pesadilla —En la boca de Shinya, suena como la confesión de un crimen.

Los ojos de Takuya cambian, cálidos como brasas en lugar del fuego ardiente de una hoguera. Se endereza un poco sobre la cama, apoyándose en un brazo.

—Está bien —dice, igualmente suave, esperando sonar tranquilizador al mismo tiempo—... ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

Shinya, que cumple nueve años ese día, baja los ojos con un gesto poco común, un gesto que le hace verse más pequeño y que encoge algo en su estómago incómodamente, algo que no acostumbra. Takuya odia ver a Shinya actuar así.

El menor se muerde los labios, antes de hablar.

—Yo... Umm, no... No llegué a salir de la cama.

Takuya mira largamente la cara avergonzada de su hermano, sin entender. Shinya suspira con el amanecer de la comprensión en sus ojos.

Con mucha destreza, una que era natural en él, Takuya se deshace del enredo de sábanas en sus piernas y baja de la cama. En silencio, Shinya hace lo mismo. Con los pies en el suelo, Takuya se siente más alto. Le toca el hecho de ser el hermano mayor.

Mira a su hermano un momento, uno muy breve, antes de actuar. Nunca ha sido fan de la inmovilidad. Tampoco puede ver la angustia traducida en lágrimas.

—Oye, no es gran cosa —comenta a su hermano pequeño mientras toma las sábanas con rapidez. Sonríe, sin culpa—... Cuando era un niño también mojaba la cama.

—Eres un año mayor que yo solamente —replica Shinya, frunciendo el ceño un poco, menos avergonzado que un segundo atrás—. _Eres_ un niño.

Takuya piensa que eso puede considerarse un triunfo.

Sonríe.

—Sigo siendo mayor que _tú_ —dice, en cambio. Le toca nariz con la punta de su dedo.

Shinya se ríe un poco más en eso.

No es hasta más tarde, cuando están en la cama de nuevo, que Takuya vuelve a hablar. Los párpados le pesan, cuando trata de mirar el reloj que está en el escritorio. Sus movimientos se sienten torpes. No puede ver la hora con exactitud gracias a las sombras de la madrugada, pero magina que la luz del alba es lo que llega a la habitación en pequeñas piezas.

—Eh, Shinya.

La cabeza de su hermano se asoma desde la litera.

Takuya sonríe. —Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Es el aniversario de Digimon Frontier! **Quince años** , nada más y nada menos. y quería empezar esta colección hoy para celebrarlo. Tenía que empezar con los hermanos Kanbara, desde luego. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Shinya!

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Los consejos de Junpei

Para Blue-Salamon.

 **El archivo de las piezas perdidas**

* * *

2.

 _Los consejos de Junpei_

* * *

Tomoki Himi se detuvo un momento, dudando. Junpei, que parecía estar en sintonía con los estado de ánimo de todos sus compañeros más de lo que alguien pensaría, ralentizó sus pasos hasta detenerse no muy lejos de él y se giró, mirándolo.

Takuya y Kouji caminaban a la cabeza del grupo con la mirada al frente. Pronto llegarían a la terminal y podrían seguir su camino rumbo al Lucero de la Rosa. Izumi fue la única que notó el movimiento pero el mayor de los tres hizo un gesto para que se adelantara en cuanto volvió la mirada hacia ellos. Le dijo que ellos los seguirían sin palabras y esperaba que le hiciera caso en eso. Izumi sabía cuando tomarlo en serio, o eso creía. Su amistad había cambiado cuando él cumplió su promesa y le devolvió los Spirits del Viento que Grottomon le había arrebatado.

Eso creía, eso quería creer.

Con las manos detrás de la espalda, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que su sombra se cruzó con la de Tomoki en el suelo. El menor de su grupo no levantó enseguida sus ojos y Junpei sintió que algo de ansiedad trepó en su garganta como cada vez que ocurría cuando notaba que alguno de sus compañeros, ¿amigos?, estaba cabizbajo.

—¿Todo bien, enano? —preguntó.

Tomoki movió la cabeza, una acción que apreció por el movimiento de su gorro naranja y que podría haber sido una negación. —Ellos no querían que me fuera, que los dejara. Los Torikaraballmon... Los hice llorar.

—Sabes que no podíamos quedarnos. Tenemos que seguir...

—Lo sé —replicó Tomoki, pero no levantó la mirada. Junpei sabía que algo seguía molestándolo sobre ese tema—, eso les dije. Que teníamos que irnos porque debíamos y que volvería a buscarlos.

—¿Y? —Empujó.

—Y que no es cierto. —Las manos de Tomoki se cerraron—... No sabemos si podemos volver o si alguna vez tendremos tiempo o si...

—Hey, hey —Junpei se adelantó y le sacudió el hombro al pequeño, su voz cálida y alegre. Tomoki levantó la mirada—. Es cierto que no sabemos lo que pasará. Pero nos esforzaremos en hacer todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos verdes del pequeño estaban empañados con lágrimas.

—Hay algo más, ¿no?

—Quiero volver a verlos y también quiero ir a casa pero... Pero tengo que ser más fuerte primero —Tomoki murmuró y Junpei pensó que tal vez era el único que no tenía tan claro por qué estaba allí. O tal vez lo sabía, en lo profundo, pero no le gustaba nadar en el pozo del pensamiento sobre ese tema en particular—. Quiero volver y que estén orgullosos de mí.

—Estoy seguro que están orgullosos de ti, enano. Eres muy fuerte.

Tomoki parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada que rozaba la incredulidad. Junpei se rio.

—Mira lo que estamos haciendo, _¡Somos_ los guerreros legendarios! Nosotros estamos aquí y no hay otros. Esto es algo que nosotros podemos hacer y...

 _—¡Hey!_ —El estridente grito de Takuya rompió el hilo de la conversación y, súbito como un rayo, el sonido del Trailmon llegó a sus oídos, rompiendo la burbuja.

Junpei sintió un chispazo de adrenalina y se dio cuenta que si no se apuraban iban a quedarse en esa terminal perdida y que, a lo lejos, Izumi y Takuya los llamaban. Sin pensarlo ni un poco, casi por instinto, tomó el brazo de Tomoki y empezó a correr.

No podían quedarse allí, en medio de ese lugar que iba a ninguna parte, porque el futuro estaba esperándolos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blue! Aprovecho para saludarte también por aquí y desearte que tengas un muy buen día y que la pases genial. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Quería escribir algo de humor sobre estos dos y tal vez los Torikaraballmon pero al final fue una mezcla diferente. Sé lo mucho que quieres a este par, ¡son tan adorables! :3


	3. La sombra en el espejo

**El archivo de las piezas perdidas**

* * *

3.

 _La sombra en el espejo_

* * *

Desde _el principio había sabido que Mercuremon albergaba algún tipo de resentimiento hacia él, bueno, no hacía la armadura externa, negra y oscura como el universo. Hacia lo que había_ _debajo, el niño humano..._

En la oscuridad, Duskmon podía moverse con la libertad de una sombra pero sin la prisión de encontrarse atada a ninguna cosa. O tal vez no era tan así, porque estaba sujeto a los mandatos de un ángel caído. Quizá solo le gustaba pensar lo contrario. Quizá no soportaba creer en otra cosa.

La debilidad del guerrero oscuro, Mercuremon creía. La mascota de Cherubimon, le decía.

Tal vez lo era.

Resultaba fallido el intento de reflejar una sombra hacia otro objeto, porque la sombra generalmente cubre el espejo y aún así, dejó a Mercuremon como el único que podía ver más allá, al interior.

El guerrero del acero podía vislumbrar la imagen de un niño con el cabello oscuro y corto dentro de su recién llegado compañero. Él podía ver a un niño con los ojos más sombríos que una noche sin lunas ni estrellas dentro de la mirada de Duskmon, dentro de su espíritu. Y esa visión era intolerable.

Duskmon olvidó fácilmente el nombre escrito en los confines de su memoria, tragado por oscuras penumbras y recuerdos.

Él era un humano, lo había sido, y por eso, por semejante falta, Mercuremon no apreciaba su existir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Los labios de Mercuremon se contrajeron con una salvaje mueca de satisfacción cuando quedaron solos. Grottomon hacia tiempo se había ido, Ranamon no estaba allí del todo y Petraldamon acababa de ir a buscar a los niños humanos, a los otros. Poco a poco irían cayendo, porque ellos eran meros humanos y no conocían los alcances del poder que albergaban por herencia. Sin duda, Mercuremon como el digimon que era, lo sabía mejor que cualquiera de esos intrusos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros sospechaban que había uno entre ellos.

Mercuremon lo sabía.

—Quiero probar como funciona el _Spirit Bestia del metal._

Le había tomado trabajo encontrarlo, a esa mitad del poder del guerrero original. Escondido en lo más recóndito del Mundo Digital, Sephirotmon era todo lo que él no había esperado que sería. Ancient Wisemon, paranoico por el poder del futuro, les había concedido a sus dos espíritus el don de la independencia.

Las espadas de Duskmon eran color sangre mientras las desvainaba. Torcidas, erráticas en su forma.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sephirotmon lo había encerrado en sus esferas, a conciencia._

 _Cada una era más retorcida que la anterior, cada una tocando una fibra sensible con lo que tenía que enfrentar. Eran diez pruebas a superar, una por cada guerrero, una por cada uno de los hermanos que lucharon en una guerra extinta. En la primera, enfrentó su sombra. La sombra de una sombra._

 _Fue en la última cuando algo cambió._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era un lugar lleno de espejos, probablemente la corona, la esfera del Metal que estaba en el extremo superior. La que encerraba una conciencia plena.

Se miró en el espejo, uno de los tantos que rodeaban la habitación, y vio a un niño con el cabello corto y unos ojos oscuros que parecían aturdidos.

En ese instante se percibía tan... Brutalmente expuesto.

—¿Por qué?

 _¿Dónde estaba su armadura?_

Sus manos pequeñas, temblorosas y humanas, sostenían una espada de color carmesí. Torcida y errática, del color de la sangre.

No estaba bien, la visión. No podía estarlo. Parpadeo varias veces, y cambió.

Él miraba los espejos y veía a un niño devastado en lugar de su reflejo, en el lugar dónde debía estar Duskmon. Un vencedor de desafíos, un guerrero temible.  
Mercuremon había llegado a los más profundo y lo había vuelto a hacia afuera, hacia donde todos lo vieran, hacia donde... Kouichi no pudiese huir más.  
No te olvides, aquí puedo controlar todo.

Él sentía más frío en el interior que en el exterior y no tenía que ver con el clima ficticio que gritaba en el espacio de los espejos.

Entonces, llegó un haz de luz que rompió oscuridad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mercuremon sonrió una de sus sonrisas, esas irritantes y molestas muecas en labios dibujados, y era ahora visible en el mar de espejos gracias a la luz que llegó de ninguna parte.

Duskmon apretó los dedos en la empuñadura de la espada y se lanzó hacia adelante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Y habría sido una victoria, _habría_ sido una victoria, si la figura de repente no hubiese cambiado a otra, cambiando su forma a otra diferente y conocida. Duskmon había atravesado la imagen de Mercuremon con una espada tan roja como la sangre que hervía érase una vez en su corazón, estaba seguro, pero no era el cuerpo de Mercuremon el que yacía delante de él.

Duskmon, Kouichi, retrocedió un paso y luego otro cuando vio que el lugar se teñía de rojo, un rojo espeso y oscuro que olía como sangre. En sus manos pequeñas y humanas aún estaba el cuchillo del mismo color furioso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kouichi? —una voz femenina rompió el silencio y desgarró su estupor. La figura de una mujer con el cabello oscuro y piel blanca corrió hacia Mercuremon, que ya no era Mercuremon.

La tristeza se anudó alrededor de su cuerpo, lo adormecióen una pesadilla, cuando alzó la vista y vio a otro niño.

Con el mismo cabello oscuro que la mujer que lloraba abrazada a él y ojos azules que parecían brillar.

Kouji.

 _Kouji._

 _Kouji._

Kouji.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El dolor había tocado su corazón tras haber escuchado el llanto de una mujer que llamaba a su hijo perdido sino hubiese estado sorprendido por la imagen del joven que había caído.

Duskmon, Kouichi, había atravesado la imagen de su hermano con una espada tan roja como la sangre.

Duskmon, tan apático, tan frío, había asesinado a su hermano... Su imagen, su fantasma.

Duskmon.

Kouichi.

Duskmon.

Kouichi.

Tal vez si hubiese sido aún menos humano... No le dolería tanto. ¿Cómo podía ser menos humano?

Cherubimon-sama reconoció el corazón más oscuro entre unos niños mientras que él no quería ser el niño que fue abandonado que siempre sintió ser.

Él... quería olvidar.

Ya no ser.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al final de la batalla, Mercuremon le hubiese enseñado su reflejo con los espejos que cubrían su cuerpo. En la superficie espejada, Kouichi podía ver a través de Duskmon, a través de la armadura oscura y los ojos grandes. A través de sus ojos apáticos, directamente hasta el corazón oscuro que poseía.

Mercuremon lo había probado, entonces, y aunque tal vez Duskmon lo había superado la prueba, el niño que vivía dentro de él lloraba.

Kouichi veía su imagen en el reflejo y podía ver el rostro de un asesino. Quizás... era la imagen de su futuro.

El guerrero del Acero sonrió en secreto, a sabiendas, porque solo era el principio.

* * *

 **N/A** : Esta historia se suponía que era para la actividad _"¡La leyenda de los 10 guerreros... está a punto de comenzar!"_ del topic **Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars** del foro Proyecto 1-8 pero no llegó a tiempo así que decidí publicarla en esta colección xD


End file.
